It's My Turn Now
by mcangel1976
Summary: It has been five years since the Volturi came to Forks and since then it seems that everyone has found their mate except Seth. He wants to know when it will be his turn to imprint. What happens with a stranger from another country comes to visit the Cullen coven? Seth must take this mysterious Chris around, but who is this person and what does it mean for Seth Clearwater?
1. They Meet, He Imprints

**Disclaimer… I don't own Twilight or its characters, but I do like to use them for my fanfictions for your enjoyment and mine. **

**A/N: I have a page on both and wattpad. This is my first posting here due to a request from one of my readers. I usually write about the vampire side of Twilight, but someone challenged me with writing a story about Seth on the wolf side of it. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**11/8/2013… Ok, wattpad and I were having a slight disagreement, so this story will appear on both wattpad and fanfiction. Enjoy. This was a request from Kantorkan. Enjoy everyone!**

Chapter 1 – They Meet, He Imprints

It had been five years since the almost war with the vampire kings. Just over five years since Bella and Edward were married and since Jacob imprinted on Renesmee. It had been four years since Leah had imprinted on a stranger who had come up to visit from Oklahoma. After she imprinted, he decided to stay up north, and now they were expecting their first child. Sam and Emily were now married. Bella's dad had married Sue Clearwater.

It seemed as if in the last five years everyone had imprinted on someone, or found romance in some way, but not Seth. He hadn't be the youngest since before the almost war, and even the pups that were younger than him seemed to have found someone, so what about him? When would it be his turn? Oh, there was no doubt that he wasn't happy for his friends and family. He had never seen his sister so happy, and his mom deserved someone who loved her and would take care of her. Charlie was a wonderful step-father. Of course Leah had qualms over the fact that she was now sisters to a vampire, but Seth thought it was wonderful. He loved Bella and her family, and through the years he had gotten even closer to the Cullen coven. There were no problems in his life save one; he wanted to find someone too.

Nightly Seth would find himself up on the ridge overlooking the beach, where most of them went cliff diving, and stare up at the stars. He never really believed in it, but he still found himself wishing on the stars and hoping the ancestors would send him his intended mate. Where was she, or was it a he… no, although he had seen some couples of the same sex, he was way too interested in girls to even think about a guy sexually. So every night he prayed and wished and waited for her to appear, but so far his efforts had not yielded any results.

Visiting the Cullen's one day, he hoped to break out of his melancholy; however, he was surrounded by couples and then got a direct order from his alpha. He couldn't disobey, but he wanted to, "So some vampire from Scotland is coming here and I am supposed to show this Chris around?" Just what he wanted, to be in charge of some boy who would probably tuck tail and run when he realized he was being sidled with a wolf.

"We do thank you for this Seth," Carlisle said smiling.

"When does this person get here?" Seth sighed.

Jacob smirked, "Chris should be here no later than tomorrow. Don't worry, it is another animal feeder and is fully aware of our treaty."

Seth wanted to slap the smirk off of his alpha's face. He could remember when Jacob had the biggest problem with vampires and wanted to kill Edward; of course that was all before the alpha wolf had imprinted on Edward and Bella's daughter becoming, in a sense, their son-in-law. Which Seth fully enjoyed teasing his friend about; however now he had to show some strange vampire around and with his current mood, he wanted to ask… no, beg someone else to do it. He couldn't though because it was a direct order and he couldn't even argue with it, "Fine. I will be over tomorrow. Is there anything else?"

"No, you are dismissed to run your patrols," Jacob stated and watched as his subordinate left.

"Is something wrong with him?" Renesmee inquired as she bit into an apple.

Shaking his head, Jacob answered, "He is a bit lonely since everyone else seems to be mated up."

"You know he probably thinks Chris is a guy, right?" Bella announced as she made her way into the living room with Edward following close behind.

The alpha wolf started to laugh, "Yah, and I can't wait to see his face when he realizes that it is a girl."

Bella joined in the merriment and then joked, "What you going to do if he were to imprint on her?"

"Imprint on a lee…" Jacob started and then stopped his ridicule and cleared his throat, "I don't see that one happening and it isn't even funny to joke about something like that."

Narrowing her eyes on the man sitting next to her, Renesmee muttered, "You did." She had grown into a beautiful young woman that had a brilliant mind and a sweet disposition: beautiful inside and out.

That simple comment had everyone in the room laughing because as much as Jacob sometimes wanted to deny the fact he imprinted on a "leech", he had… at least a half breed. He had come a long way and no longer hated the Cullen's, but every once in a while one of those words would make its way into his vocabulary.

Seth left the Cullen compound and shifted so that he could run. It was still early for his shift on patrolling, but he figured it wouldn't hurt to get an early start. Anxious and irritated from his meeting with everyone at the Cullen house, he bolted to try and get rid of some of his excess energy. He wanted his chance, but right now it seemed as if it was a million miles away; and it hurt to think that people were laughing at him or having a joke at his expense.

Sighing, Seth knew he wanted so much more out of life. He wanted to find love and to imprint on someone. Someone he could share his life with and be the love of his life, and someone that wouldn't think of him as just some kid. That was how he felt most of the people in his tribe saw him, and he knew that was how his sister and Jacob saw him… just some kid that was there to help out and run with the pack. They knew him well before he shifted and they never changed their way of thinking about him. No one in the tribe had. He pushed all of those thoughts out of his mind and concentrated on running his patrols; thinking about it would just increase the melancholy and he didn't need that right now.

The next morning as he was headed to the Cullen house, Seth came upon a strange scent. It was a vampire, of that he was certain, but it wasn't one of the ones normally found in the area. Following it, it led directly to the house he had been planning to visit and decided that it must be this mysterious Chris boy from Scotland. "Well, I guess I might as well get this over with now," he muttered after he shifted back into human form and threw his shorts on.

Walking up to the house, he knocked on the front door before entering. Although he already had permission to enter, and with their vampire hearing the Cullen's probably already knew he had arrived, he still had manners and his mother would blanch if she saw him disregarding them. He took in a deep breath to calm the anxiety over meeting a new vampire and walked into the living room where a stranger in a pair of jeans, black t-shirt, and short haircut was standing with his back to Seth.

"Hey Seth!" Bella beamed.

Seth returned the smile, "Hey sis!"

Carlisle, who had been standing with Edward and the stranger, gave the introductions, "Seth, I would like you to meet our visitor from Scotland. This is Chris. Chris, this is Seth."

"Nice to meet you," Seth smiled and waited for the stranger to turn around. When he did, the wolf got the surprise of his life. He was a she, and she was cute; and what's more… Seth imprinted on her.

"It's good to meet you too," Chris grinned as she turned around and looked at the wolf behind her. He stunk, but he was cute.

Eyes growing large, Edwards gaze went back and forth between Chris and Seth before he finally groaned, "Oh no!"

"What is it Edward?" Bella questioned quickly moving to her husband's side.

"Jacob is going to kill us," the mind reader whispered. Carlisle and Bella both looked at him questioningly clearly more than a little bewildered by his statement. Shaking his head, he explained, "Seth just… he just…" He took in a deep breath and let it out in a rush before saying, "Seth just imprinted on Chris."

"You have got to be kidding!" Bella exclaimed.

Carlisle ran his hand through his hair, "I don't think he is."

Grabbing her husband's arm, Bella glanced at Chris and Seth, "Jake is going to kill someone."


	2. The Chase is On

**A/N: Seth was wondering when he was going to find his imprint and he finally found her, only problem is… she is a vampire. I will say that out of all of the wolves, I can see Seth imprinting on a vampire more than the others since he has such an easy going personality and genuinely likes the Cullen coven. Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 2 – The Chase is On

Blinking, Seth couldn't seem to pull his eyes away from the girl before him. She was probably close to 5'8" and her raven hair in a pixie cut. Her eyes were gold, which confirmed to him that she was a vampire vegetarian. She didn't look to be any older than 18 or 19, and she was beautiful. Her ivory pale skin looked smooth and soft, but he knew it was strong and hard to break. He could do it though, being a wolf, he could rip her apart; and yet, the last thing he wanted to do was anything that would do anything to hurt her.

Finally turning away from Chris, Seth moved his gaze over to Bella and shook his head, "Jake isn't going to kill anyone. He has no room to talk."

"He may not see it like that," Edward muttered.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Chris questioned in a huff as she crossed her arms over her chest. She could feel a pull towards the man that just entered the room, but by his scent he was another wolf and if she was right about the feelings she had roiling inside her… it just couldn't be right. There was no way it was possible, she refused to accept it as fact or fate. Either way, it wasn't going to happen.

Seth slowly approached Chris and smiled. He had felt a shift in him and it made him feel whole and invincible. It had been what he had been waiting for and now it had happened. Did it surprise him that he imprinted on a vampire? A little, but he wasn't going to question it. He had no problems with vampires the way a lot of the others in the two packs did. Those that had issues, held the peace with tension and a tight rein on their emotions. He was different and had always enjoyed camaraderie with the Cullen's, and he didn't have problems with their friends either… as long as the human hunters didn't hunt in his area. Maybe this was why he was the way he was, Seth didn't know, but he readily accepted it without question. "I can explain," he started.

"Save it, Jake is running up now," Bella groaned and ran to the door to apprehend her friend, "Now Jacob…"

"Don't now Jacob me! You knew this would happen, didn't you?" Jacob roared.

Narrowing her eyes on the man that was basically her son-in-law, Bella hissed, "You need to shut up now! There was no way any of us could have known this was going to happen! Not even Alice because she can't see the wolves. So if you think this was on purpose, you have another thing coming. Could you control it when you imprinted on my baby when she wasn't even an hour old?"

"Well, no, but that is different!"

"I don't see how it is any different. You couldn't control that and you can't control this. If you don't watch it, I will jump you again."

Jacob knew better than to press the issue. When Bella had first awoken as a vampire and found out that he imprinted on her daughter, she had jumped him and Seth got in the way to stop the attack. If he kept up with his attitude, he was not only going to be on Bella's bad side, but Renesmee's also, and that could be very bad indeed, "Fine."

"You shouldn't argue with my mother. You are in the same boat Seth is in," Renesmee stated when she appeared behind Bella.

"I said 'fine' didn't I?" Jacob growled as he moved past Bella and ran into the living room where he found Seth standing in front of someone; and since he knew everyone else in the room that meant it was the girl his pack member had just imprinted on. It wasn't like he could do anything to Chris. Once a wolf imprints, it was a sacred bond and another wolf could not do anything about it. He didn't have to like it, but that bond was there for life. And it looked like in Seth's case, a very long life indeed just like him. Approaching his pack member, he sighed, "Don't worry. Contrary to everyone's belief here, I am not going to kill anyone because you imprinted on a le... vampire."

"You would think after five years that habit would have been broken," Rosalie leered.

"Rose," Carlisle warned, "This situation is stressful enough."

"Imprint? Me? What the hell is going on here?" Chris bellowed. She felt like she was being left out of a very important conversation and she didn't understand any of it. Stepping out from behind Seth, she glared at the other wolf in the room and already didn't like him. There was something about him that told her that he looked down upon her for being a vampire regardless of how she came to be, but based on his scent, he had been keeping company with vampires recently. Breathing in deeply, it told her that he had been in close proximity to at least Renesmee. Based on his name, that told Chris this was the half breed vampire's special friend and future husband.

Grinning broadly, Jacob chuckled, "Oh this is going to be good." The next instant he was grabbing the back of his head and shouting, "OW!" He turned around and found his mate standing next to him.

Renesmee looked over Jacob's faults and quirks most of the time because she knew he had a kind heart and didn't mean half of what he said, but right now he was hurting a friend and that was not acceptable, "If you can't be nice, leave."

"What?"

"You heard me. If you can't be nice to Seth and our guest, you are not welcome here."

Jacob ran his hand through his hair and exhaled, "I will behave, ok?"

Frowning, Renesmee stated, "Then sit down over there and shut up." She followed him to the couch and the both sat down side by side. She would make sure he didn't say anything else, even if that meant she had to kick him out of the house.

Seth scratched the back of his head and looked sheepish as he gazed at Chris, "Sorry about that."

Tilting her head to the side, Chris fought the pull that was quickly overwhelming her and refused to look at either Jasper or Edward since Seth had entered the room. She knew one could feel her emotions and the other would be reading her mind, and she didn't want to acknowledge either one of them. Instead she focused on the man in front of her and tried to maintain an air of nonchalance, "What did he mean by imprinted?"

Feeling the blush growing on his face, Seth knew he was glowing and hot as he attempted to answer her question, "Well the easiest way to explain it is that it means that I found my soul mate in you."

"WHAT?" Chris yelled with her eyes wide. That was exactly what she was trying to fight.

"Imprinting means that I am bound to you."

Chris could feel the anxiety welling up in her and asked quickly, "What if I don't want it?"

Seth shook his head and sighed, "I can't take it back. It isn't something I can control."

"I don't want it!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't change it. It doesn't mean that we are going to do anything today, we don't know each other. We can start off as friends."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Chris took in a deep breath and released it, "I don't think you understand. I. Don't. Want. This!"

Edward had listened to that for long enough, "You may not want it, but you don't have much choice in the matter, do you? You feel it too. You just don't want to acknowledge it."

"Edward's right," Jasper inserted himself into the conversation, "You are trying to fight that overwhelming feeling, but it won't work. The more you fight it, the more it will bubble up until it bursts in you."

"You are just afraid because you are a vampire and he is a wolf," Edward continued speaking the thoughts that had gone through their guest's mind.

Seth whipped around and faced Chris again, "Is that true?"

"No, it isn't true!" Chris yelled before she took off out the door leaving.

"I am no expert, but you might want to go after her," Jacob snickered and was hit on the back of the head again, "Why did you do that? I told him to go after her."

"Your attitude," Renesmee grumbled.

Without another thought, Seth took off after Chris and hoped that she wasn't leaving the area completely. Not that he wouldn't follow her, but a cross country chase was not something he was looking forward to; and if she was from Scotland and was on her way to returning there, he wasn't exactly looking forward to the air travel… not that he thought that was the case right now since she left her luggage and everything at the house. When he pictured finding his mate and imprinting, this was the last thing he pictured, "Oh well, at least it will prove to be an interesting relationship."


	3. Caught!

**A/N: Ok, so Wattpad and I were having a slight argument before and Kantorkan asked me to post on FF so that the updates will be received. So I will post to both, but depending on Wattpad, the updating on that sight might be a bit spotty. I will not give up though. Poor Seth imprinted on a vampire and she took off. Now he has to chase after her and Jacob is being a bit of an ass. Well that is just him sometimes. LOL. Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 3 – Caught!

Following Chris's scent wasn't hard, but the problem was she was nearing the border, and there were too many wolves that would gladly rip apart a strange vampire before they asked questions. Seth knew he had to get a message to the patrol, but he could only communicate with his own pack. Jacob could communicate with Sam through what everyone came to call the "alpha link" and then Sam could pass the word to his pack, however, would everything happen in time, or would he be mourning the death of his mate before he had a chance to even get to know her?

Seth didn't care that she was a vampire. He honestly liked vampires, and he had a feeling that it was going to be a running joke for a while about whom, or should he say what he imprinted on. The guys had teased him before about how close he was to the Cullen coven and the fact that he kept in periodic touch with the Denali, maybe a joke or two had been thrown around about how funny it would be if he imprinted on a vampire, but no one was serious and Jacob never liked that type of teasing. Everyone knew better than to try and say something about Jacob's imprint and her parentage, and yet it seemed Seth's alpha didn't want the same for anyone else he knew. Well, it was too late for that. Seth had finally gotten what he wanted and imprinted, and he imprinted on a full bred vampire, not a half breed like Renesmee was. Difficult didn't even begin to cover what their relationship would be, but if he imprinted on her, then the ancestors had their reason and he knew he and Chris would make it through and get around the problems their relationship posed. That is if he could ever catch her.

She was fast, almost as fast as Edward and Seth was having a hard time closing the distance, but he wasn't going to give up yet. If it was all rainbows and butterflies, it wouldn't be any fun. A challenge made it more interesting and made the reward in the end that much sweeter. He would catch eventually, but until then he would keep up the chase… and hope that Jacob communicated with Sam.

Running the lines of the border, Sam got the message from Jacob about Seth's new imprint. He couldn't believe it and yet he had no choice but to listen to the other alpha. Seth Clearwater had imprinted on a vampire that had come in for a visit. Not only that, but the girl had taken off at a fast run before the Cullen's could warn her about the borders. There were exceptions to every rule and Bella, Renesmee, and Carlisle had been allowed on Quileute land before, Renesmee was actually allowed to come and go as she pleased, but a stranger was not typically one of the exceptions.

A howl sounded in the distance and Sam knew a strange scent had been picked up. The alpha quickly warned his pack not to attack a female vampire since it was Seth's imprint and he would be chasing after her, but he could feel the unease and hear the disbelieving comments from those in his pack. The young pup was going to face a lot of hate and problems for the simple fact that he imprinted on a vampire, and it wasn't even Seth's doing. They didn't get a choice and couldn't force an imprint; it was all nature and the ancestors. They picked who each wolf would be mated to and Seth couldn't have stopped what happened any more than a man can stop eating or drinking to survive… it was nature. However, that wouldn't stop the words, feelings, and actions of the others in both packs at this new revelation. They couldn't hurt or kill the stranger, but words could sometimes do more harm than anything done physically. Seth was tough, but this would probably test him more than anything he had faced in the past; and Sam really hoped he was ready for it. If he wasn't, well it really was too late now.

_"They have been warned and she should be safe if she crosses the border accidentally,"_ Jacob said in Seth's mind.

_"Thanks Jake!" _Seth replied as he continued his chase. Chris was still headed towards the border, but that didn't mean she would cross it. The wolves from both packs patrolled the border and they marked it up very well, thus to a vampire it would stink and they would be repulsed causing them to run the opposite way or turn in another direction.

Chris knew the wolf was still behind her and although she was running from him and this whole imprinting debacle, part of her was getting a thrill from being chased by him. It wasn't repulsive or ugly in anyway, quite the contrary… he was gorgeous. He was tall and lean, his body was hard with muscle, and she could literally lose herself in his dark brown eyes. His black shaggy hair looked soft to the touch and she cause flecks of brown and red in his mane; he was very good looking and someone she would have probably gone for when she was alive, and the only reason he wasn't her type now is because he was a wolf and his heart still beat.

She hated the fact that Edward and Jasper had called her out like they had. Yes, there was an attraction and a pull, but that didn't mean it could be acted upon. They were two different species. It wouldn't work out, right? The moment Chris saw him, she felt something between them, there was a type of quickening deep inside her and it scared her. She had been lonely for so long and wanted a mate for herself, everyone around her seemed to have one, and she wanted to know where hers was. Coming to Forks had offered a slight distraction, the timing of the trip felt right and she had nothing holding her to Scotland. Yes, it was her mother country and she loved the rolling hills and everything, but she also knew her mate was not there. She wanted someone by her side, to hold her and love her, who would be there through the centuries… a man who could turn into a wolf with a beating heart was not that person. He would grow old and she would have to watch him die, and that was not something she wanted.

Breathing in, something smelled revolting and she immediately came to a stop, "Oh dear lord in heaven that is disgusting!" If she turned left or right, she would still be assaulted with the smell, and if she turned around and ran the way she came, she would run right into Seth. She could run without breathing, but it was eventually necessary to keep up the long distance runs. It was only a moment later she realized her mistake for stopping and trying to figure out where to go. She was knocked to the ground and pinned there with a giant wolf with sandy colored hair; she knew immediately who it was and wasn't sure how to fight him, or if she wanted to. She did know she wanted to get away from the smell, but being pinned down the way she was, it wasn't exactly possible without hurting the wolf pinning her, and that is not what she wanted to do. Glaring up at Seth, she snapped, "Let me go!"

Shaking his head "no", Seth lowered his nose and took in a deep breath of her unique scent. It was different from the others, and he found that it attracted him, appealed to him like the others had not. He had not stopped to transform because that would require putting on clothes and he didn't have time for that.

"If you don't let me go, I will not be responsible for my actions," Chris demanded once again. Even though she was not breathing, she could taste the disgusting smell on her tongue every time she opened her mouth… it tasted worse than it smelled.

Seth glanced up and could see how close they really were to the border and knew immediately what her problem was. He could also see other wolves watching him, observing to see what would happen next. In other words they had become a side show and he wasn't about to keep Chris in that position. There was no hope for it, he transformed over her and returned her glare, "You're caught. Follow me and do not stray. There are others watching and I am sure you would rather not give them a show." He got off up her and immediately turned around. When he took a few steps away from her, he was once again in his wolf form and looking over his shoulder at the girl he imprinted on mentally crossing his fingers that she would do as he asked.

Gaining her feet once again, Chris looked behind her and into the woods where the smell was permeating from and could see at least six wolves staring at her, and if she had to venture a guess, she would say that they were hostile towards her. Who could blame them? They were wolves set on killing vampires and she was a vampire. She knew the Cullen's were on good terms with the wolves, but did that extend to her? They didn't know her and didn't know if she was a human or animal drinker. What prevented them from attacking her? Then it dawned on her and her head whipped around to gaze at Seth's wolf form, he had stopped them.

Chris knew that Seth was the reason she wasn't dead right now, but how? Why? He wanted her to follow him, and part of her wanted to, but there was still that fear bubbling up in her. Fear about the feelings he stirred up in her, fear that he was a different species, fear about the future, and fear that he could be the one to completely change her world. She knew what the feelings in her meant, but that didn't mean she was going to just accept them. He imprinted on her, and based on what she was feeling, Seth was her true mate, but she would not admit that to herself or anyone else… not now, not ever. She was really trying not to think about how it had felt when his naked body hovered over hers, and she was really trying to forget the quick look she allowed herself. However, that being said, she was also not ready to lose her life and something told her that if she did not follow him, there was a good chance she would die amid the smell of wet dog and rotting corpses (at least that is what it smelled like to her… kind of). So she would follow him for now, and after she heard what he had to say, she would leave. Leave Forks, leave the USA, and leave Seth.

Seth knew that he needed to get her away from the other wolves, but he also needed to talk to her alone, which meant he didn't want to go back to the Cullen house; so that left the question of where to take her, and as he began running again, knowing she was following, he knew exactly where to go. Heading north, he led the way to a place in the forest that he knew no one would bother them and they could talk by themselves without anyone coming upon them.

Once they arrived, Seth signaled her to stay, and when she still tried to follow him, he gently nudged her with his nose to indicate that she needed to stay where she was. When it looked like Chris was not going to follow again, he ran into the trees and came back in a pair of cutoff shorts, "Sorry about earlier, I wasn't planning on that, but it was the only way to tell you to come with me."

Waving him off, Chris was trying to look anywhere but Seth. The fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt was playing with her senses and memory, and she could easily picture him sans clothing lying over her once again. Clearing her throat, she forced a hard façade and said, "It's ok. Now what do you want?"

"We needed to talk, and I will say this only one time… if you run again, I will catch you again. I don't have a problem with chasing you, but I won't allow you to get away from me."

"So you plan on forcing me to yer side? Get real. You and I are natural enemies, how do you think that is going to work out for you? How do you think yer friends will like the fact that you are trying to mate yerself to a wee vampire? What do you call us? Oh yah, cold ones."

"It isn't about what I want or what I don't want. I can't control who I imprint on, and that was you. Whether you want to become my mate or not changes nothing. We can start out as friends and go from there. If we develop into mates, then we do, but it doesn't have to be that way."

"And you would be happy with just friendship?"

"If that is what is best for us and you, then that is fine with me, but we are connected and joined, I am not letting you go."

Chris started to laugh loud and hard, but it was dark and almost humorless, "It wouldn't work between us. We are too different."

"Bella was human when she married Edward. Jacob imprinted on Renesmee and they are doing well together."

"Renesmee is a half breed who is non-venomous. Bella may have started out as human, but she is just as much a vampire as I am now."

"I am just saying there are ways to work through it," Seth declared raising his voice and showing some of his irritation. He could see Chris look to the side like she was going to bolt and grabbed her arm, "Don't run." She was cold to the touch, but her skin was smooth and he could see the slight sparkle to her skin in the sunlight that penetrated the trees. She was beautiful to him.

"And I am telling you to give up now before you get hurt," Chris seethed.

Seth narrowed his eyes, but did not release his grip, "What makes you think I will get hurt? Will you bite me? Will you try to kill me?"

"Maybe!" Chris yelled.

It was Seth's turn to laugh, "I don't scare easily and I am not that easy to kill; and if you try it, just remember, I will still come after you."

"To kill me?"

"No, to catch you and bring you back to me," Seth spoke softly, his eyes telling her how serious he really was. He would not let her get away, and if he needed to catch her again and again, he would. He had already proven that he could catch her once.


	4. A Chance

**A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying the story. This is little different for me since I typically concentrate on the vampire side of Twilight with mentions of the wolf side. Here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 4 – A Chance

Chris could feel the pull and was completely captured by his intense gaze. She wanted to lean into him and fall under the spell he seemed to be weaving about her, but she refused to allow herself to be enraptured by him. It wouldn't work out… they were too different, and if by some chance it could work, he was a stinky werewolf that had an ego as big as the country. Why did she come to the U.S. again instead of going someplace else, anywhere else? Why couldn't her true mate be in Scotland? Groaning, she chose to stoke the fires of animosity and glare at him as she wondered why her mate couldn't be in Scotland instead of this small town.

Then it hit her and she started to laugh, eerily and mirthless. This had to be sort of joke, a sick to joke to be sure. It had to be, but then why did that explain her own breathlessness and the way everything inside her seemed to come to life around this man. Fate was playing a cruel prank on her, and why? Chris thought about her life and there was nothing that would warrant such torture, such a horror to be bestowed upon her life. What had she done to deserve this?

Seth watched the medley of emotions that appeared on Chris's face. As soon as one appeared, it would disappear only to be replaced by another. He almost couldn't keep up, but he would allow her time to come to terms with the way things were; and then she started to laugh. It had started low and as a mere snicker and then grew until she was almost shouting. It was dark and chilling, not something he was prepared to hear or what he wanted to hear; and he wasn't sure what he should do at the moment. It was obvious that Chris was panicked and scared, but he didn't know how to reassure her. If she was a normal girl, he would pull her into his arms and try to comfort her; she wasn't normal. She was a vampire that if given the chance could kill him just as easily as he could kill her; and she wasn't taking the news of the imprinting very well. However, Jasper and Edward said she felt the same for him. So didn't that mean something?

Taking in a deep breath, Seth new he was taking a chance, but he also knew that he needed to do something. His insides were twisting and his heart was breaking at seeing her so hysterical. Reaching out, he grabbed her arms and shook her… none too gently either, but he figured she could take it since she was almost indestructible.

Snapping her mouth shut, Chris realized that Seth had his hands on her and was shaking her, telling her to snap out of it. The point of contact burned and was scalding to the touch, but at the same time it felt so good. Like a warm blanket or a hot back enveloping her in comfort; she didn't want it to end, but she had learned long ago that all good things have to end. "Okay!" She yelled and pushed his hands away. "Sorry, I lost my head there for a moment, but I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?" Seth asked as he studied her for a moment before taking a step back and giving her a little space.

"Aye, I'm fine," she replied. She wasn't really though; she felt like if she had a beating heart it would be trying to pound its way out of her chest. She already missed the warmth his body offered and although she could still feel it, it wasn't as strong as when he was holding her.

Seth squatted down on his haunches and gazed at her. She had not been the person he was expecting when he was thinking about what his mate would be like, but something inside told him that she was so much more than he could have ever dreamed of on his own: beautiful, fiery spirit, independent, and the best part was, she was hard to kill. It had become a warning to be careful and to walk away when getting angry when Sam had scared his own mate; Seth wouldn't have to worry about that with Chris… not that he planned on losing his temper with her or hurting her. He was also a lot more laid back than Sam and many of the others.

He knew it wouldn't be easy and he knew they had a long road ahead of them, but Seth also knew that they could have a long life together. One of the things that had been on his mind is that he won't age as long as he keeps transforming, and therefore protecting the tribe, but a human would. Then he would have to watch the person he loved grow older and die, unless he had been willing to stop transforming and stop looking out for his people. Neither idea appealed to him and this had been his ancestors answer to the problem. The population of female wolves was almost nonexistent, and so he thought he would imprint and be tied to a human… he had been wrong, and he didn't hate the solution.

Running a hand through his hair, Seth sighed, "I know that you are going to have issues with me being your mate, but you can't tell me that you don't feel it. That current that seems to be running between us, connecting us."

"I don't deny it. Ye heard it yerself from those two morons at the house. So?" Chris was still on the defensive because she didn't want to give in. She didn't want to be hurt, and she didn't want to hurt him. It would be best if they parted ways now. Didn't he realize that?

"So are you willing to give up on all of this before you even try it? Can you really leave me standing here without a backwards glance and stay away? I know I couldn't, and personally I thank the ancestors for sending you as my imprint instead of a human."

That threw her off. What did he mean by that? Sitting down and leaning against a tree, Chris asked, "Why?"

Meeting her eyes, Seth smiled, "Because I don't have to watch you grow old and die."

"Eh?"

"You don't know… do you?"

"Oy, I wouldn't be askin' if I knew, now would I? So are ye goin' to tell me?"

"Your accent gets stronger at times," Seth commented and noticed that she looked like she was about ten seconds from ripping off his head and held up his hands, "Ok. We don't get a choice about who we imprint on. That's the truth. Our genes are activated when danger is near so that we can protect the tribe from vampires, but as you have noticed we have made friends with the Cullen coven. The problem is, during the time where we shift, we don't age. The only time we will start aging is when we decide to stop shifting and therefore we are giving up our protection detail over the tribe. I could live hundreds of years if I wanted to and I thought I would have had to watch my mate die of old age and then suffer the loss." He looked down for a moment and muttered, "Maybe if I had imprinted on a human, I would have been willing to stop shifting, but I don't know. I love being able to shift and protecting the tribe. It is important to me and I couldn't imagine giving it up for anyone." Glancing back at Chris, he said, "When I imprinted on you, it made me happy because I knew that I wouldn't have to see you get old, sick, or die like that. I wouldn't have to mourn your passing while thinking that a few decades is too short of a time together. I can have as much time with you as you are willing to give me."

Chris couldn't help but be moved by that speech. He had put his heart and soul into it, and although they just met, it was almost loving… or maybe it was and she didn't know loving from a turnip. Still, his words were heartfelt and lovely. Clearing her throat, she spoke past the lump there, "Oy, I thought ye said we were going' ta take it slow."

Chuckling, Seth nodded, "We are. Does this mean you are open to this?"

"Look, I'm not sayin' I'm ready fer whatever, but I'm willin' to stick around an' get to know ye," she gave him a small smile. It was start. Knowing that he had the potential to be around for a while, it made her hesitate on completely closing the door in his face; besides, he was right, she really didn't know if he would leave and stay away. Seth was her true mate and as such that part of her didn't want to be separated from him. It still would have been so much easier if he had been a vampire and from Scotland. She didn't want to spend an eternity away from her bonny homeland. Tilting her head to the side, she probed, "Would we hae to stay here forever? Could we go ta Scotland?"

He felt like the vice around his heart finally released itself and the knots in his stomach started to loosen. With that simple question, his hope was restored because whether conscious or unconscious, she had already pledged herself to him. Grinning, Seth answered, "We can go anywhere you want as long as I can do my part here too."

"Okay."

Seth was about to say something else when he heard footsteps coming their way. He was on his feet in an instant and it was apparent that Chris heard them too because she was already in an attack stance. Swiftly moving towards her, he told her, "Don't do anything. They might be my friends. Just stay behind me."

"What?"

"Please."

Sighing, Chris finally conceded, albeit reluctantly, "Aye."

Closer and closer the steps got and Seth was ready to defend Chris with his life, but relaxed when he heard a voice call out… it was Sam and Jacob, "Seth, it's me and I have Sam with me. We just came to talk."

Releasing the pent up breath he was holding, Seth called out, "Come on over." He turned around, "It is Jacob and the other pack leader Sam. Nothing to worry about. Okay?"

"Aye. Although ye seem a bit more flustered tan me," she quipped and snickered.

They waited a couple of minutes before the two pack leaders broke through the trees and joined them. Sam was giving Chris a wary look as he nodded to both of them, "I got the message from Jacob and passed the word on, but I needed to talk to you myself."

"You know you can't do anything to her, and I have…" Seth started.

Holding up his hand, Sam interrupted, "I am fully aware of all of that. I am also aware that she is like the Cullen's and drinks the blood of animals instead of humans; however, she still isn't allowed on Quileute land, at least for now. I am meeting with the elders tonight and Jacob is coming to since he is also a pack leader. You two are welcome to come to the meeting as well."

Seth inquired, "How can she come if she isn't allowed on our land?"

"If both of you decide that you want to join our get together, we will meet at the Cullen house. We trust them and so do the elders. If she decides she does not want to attend, we will have it at the normal place on the reservation. It is up to you," Jacob explained.

"What is there te decide?" Chris spoke up and step out from behind Seth.

Sam and Jacob looked at each other and then Sam told her, "We have never had one of our own imprint on a vampire, besides Jacob. However, since Renesmee is harmless, we didn't see it as a problem. She eats and drinks as a normal person, with the occasional deer thrown in. You are not so harmless."

"What are you deciding?" Seth demanded.

Rolling his eyes, Jacob pushed Sam to the side, "You are making it sound like we are going to kill her or something." He turned to Seth and Chris, "Ignore him. We are meeting to decide where you can go and where you can live. Normally vampires are not allowed on the reservation and there is a border that they are not allowed to cross. If they do, we kill them. That is just how it is. However, with this new imprint, we have to figure out a middle ground for your relationship. We will meet with the elders to decide if she can come on our land since she is your mate, and we will decide if she is allowed to live with you on our land or if you will need to live together separate from the tribe while still helping us defend our land."

Seth turned around and faced Chris, "This is your call. We are still going to take it slow, but this does need to be decided."

"Aye, I'll go," Chris nodded. However, she wasn't exactly sure if she wanted to be able to live amongst a bunch of wolves. She would be hated because of what she is and they would look down upon her. She has had enough of that in her life and she didn't want to live with it day in and day out for the rest of her life… that is if she gave Seth a chance, reminding herself that she never really gave him a definitive answer. She just said she would try.

Tonight they would meet with the elders, and Seth had to wonder if Sam and Jacob were really on his side. Yes, it was a necessary meeting, but the fact that Chris was a vampire… he made him on guard and he would do anything he could to protect her from anyone and everything… and that included his own tribe.


	5. The Council's Decision

**A/N: Sorry for the month long sabbatical on this story. I have it all plotted and then the words wouldn't come. Now that I have wrapped up a couple of things, I am once again putting some of my focus on this story. Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 5 – The Council's Decision

One of the drawbacks to being mated to a wolf was the smell. There was no getting around it and she hoped with time, well that was if she actually accepted him as her mate, she would get used to the smell; however, Chris wasn't so sure that was possible. One wolf smelled bad enough, and as she got ready for the meeting that was about to take place in her friend's home, she got a whiff of a few more wolves making their appearance downstairs. Not everyone that arrived was wolf though, some were human.

When Chris and Seth had met with Sam and Jacob in the forest, she thought about the strong smell and had the urge to wrinkle her nose. It was one of those times when air not being a necessity became a benefit; and it would aid her again now. Taking a deep breath she descended the stairs wondering why she was even doing this. Why was she entertaining thoughts that she would accept Seth as her mate? Why was she joining in this meeting? She didn't belong here, and yet there was something that pulled her and made her want to be by Seth's side during this decision making gathering, but she still refused to admit that he was her true mate and that they would be together forever… However, when everything was considered, a small smile crept onto Chris's lips. She didn't have to worry about the aging problem or anything else. Seth could stay with her as long as he wanted to and she wouldn't have to lose him. Shaking her head again, Chris internally rolled her eyes laughing at herself for already thinking about a future with him. She wasn't even sure that she wanted to be with him… at least that is what she was trying to convince herself about.

Descending the remaining stairs she encountered a chest that was blocking her from advancing and looking up, she found Seth grinning at her, "If ye don't move, I can't meet these people who want to decide my future for me."

"I just wanted to say that it would be fine and there was nothing to be worried about," Seth told her.

"I don't appear to be the one nervous about anyting. Yer the one tellin' me not to be worried," she countered.

The young wolf shook his head, "Not me. I'm fine."

Chris rolled her eyes and was about to step around him when he caught her hand and led her into the living room. It was hot, to the point of burning and she should have struggled to free herself, but she didn't. Instead her hand wrapped around his and held on refusing to give up the warmth that was infusing her. This wasn't supposed to be how she acted, but when it came to Seth her mind said one thing and the rest of her did the exact opposite. It was like her body had a mind of its own and already knew what she didn't want to admit or accept.

Walking into the living room where the others had convened, Chris was relieved to find Carlisle, Esme, and Renesmee present and she inwardly swiped at her brow. It wasn't that she felt alone because she knew she had Seth in her corner and there for her, but having them there made her feel like it wasn't the wolves and her, or more aptly put the wolves against her or deciding her future and railroading her. No, with others of her kind in the room with her, she felt more at ease and less outnumbered.

The next thing she noticed was that in addition to the Cullen representation, Jake, Sam, and five other people (3 men and 2 women) were there. Three of the strangers did not smell like wolves, but two of them did. Chris wasn't sure who they were, but she wasn't comfortable with how the two wolves were glaring at her. She wanted to scream and yell that this wasn't something she chose, it wasn't something she wanted, and it wasn't with who she thought she would be mated to, but she kept quiet and held her tongue… for now. She would wait and listen and hear what these elders had to say, however, she already knew she didn't want to live on Quileute land. They didn't like vampires and she wasn't thrilled about being surrounded by a bunch of smelly dogs; one would be more than enough for her, and she wasn't even sure she wanted the one. No, she had already told Seth earlier that she refused to live on their land and he seemed fine with it, but was he really? If that had already been decided, what was this meeting about?

"Chris, this is Billy Black, Sue Swan, Old Quil, Leah Clearwater, and Jared Cameron. Leah is my sister and Jake's beta, while Jared is Sam's beta, or second in command. Sue is my mother and is also married to Bella's father, Charlie," Seth introduced everyone.

His mother? That wasn't what Chris was expecting. She wasn't ready to meet his family; not when she wasn't sure if she was going to keep him. Okay, more than likely she probably would because she was reluctantly coming to terms with the fact that he was her mate, but taking it slow also meant no family right now. Granted her family had been dead for well over a century, but that didn't mean she was ready for this. Plastering on a smile, she nodded, "Nice to meet ye all." The grip she had on his hand tightened ever so slightly.

Billy and Sue gave her a friendly grin while the others seemed to be a little leery of her; not that Sue or Billy weren't, but they were also a little more accepting than others in the tribe. Of course it helped that Sue's daughter-in-law was a vampire and Billy's, well may as well say daughter-in-law, was half vampire. The others on the tribe could not claim such affiliation; and now it appeared another vampire was just added to their family with Seth's recent imprinting.

"It's nice to meet you," Billy said and gestured towards the available seats in the room, "Why don't we all sit down and we can begin our meeting." He rolled himself into a position that would afford him the best view of everyone present. When everyone was seated, he spoke again, "First we want to welcome our new member. Since Seth imprinted on her, Chris is part of the tribe and as such, we will do what we can to protect her. It is the same with Renesmee. However that being said, she is still a cold one and in the past was not allowed on Quileute land. This could pose some problems for the couple if she needed to find Seth in a hurry or if there was something happening on our land which all tribal members and their spouses or loved ones would be invited to. There is also the issue of where they will live."

Chris interrupted, "I'm sorry, but ye are assumin' we will be livin' together, and I thought we were takin' it slowly."

Chuckling, Billy nodded, "You're correct, we are, but it is something we need to plan for in case it ever happens: regardless if it happens now, tomorrow, next year, or a decade from now."

"The same thing happened when we agreed to the treaty," Carlisle explained, "It is best to take care of everything now so that there are no questions or problems in the future. Trust me. If the standing treaty had not been in place, there would have been several issues for us when we moved back. It is better to get it over with now."

"Aye? Okay, but Seth and I talked, and if we ever do decide that we want to progress in our relationship, then we would live off of yer land. No offense, but I wouldna feel comfortable there," Chris grumbled. She almost felt like she had to decide the rest of her life right here and now, and that was going to be a lot longer than the majority of the people in the room.

"No offense taken. I think that is completely understandable," Sue told her. She had been shocked that her son had met and imprinted on someone, but what had completely stunned her is when she found out that it was a vampire. Technically it went against the natural order of things. The wolves were there to kill vampires that caused a threat to their people, and her son had just imprinted on a cold one. It really didn't make sense to her or anyone else on the tribal counsel, but she would accept it and Chris because she knew there was a reason for everything and there was no undoing what had been done. The ancestors had their reasons and her son's imprint was now her daughter at least in her eyes. Leah had other ideas about Seth's imprint, but the younger girl couldn't do anything about and Sue knew it chafed her elder child because she couldn't do anything about the fact her brother had imprinted on a vampire.

Nodding, Chris studied Sue for a moment and decided she was a kind woman and someone that reminded her of her own mother… when she had one. However, Seth's sister was a different story and there was nothing but animosity coming off that girl. Concentrating on Billy and Sue, Chris told them, "Thank ye."

"I agree that it is understandable that you would not want to live on the land, but that doesn't mean we still don't need to talk about your ability to be on our land. We have made a few exceptions in the past. For example, when one of the pack members is injured, Carlisle comes to the reservation to treat him or her. Renesmee is allowed to come and go in order to see Jacob, however, the exceptions are few and not without cautions. As Seth's imprint, you need to have the ability to be able to find him where ever he is, and you should be allowed to attend our celebrations if you are inclined to, but you also need to know that although everyone knows the stories of the cold ones and the wolves, not everyone in the tribe knows of the actual existence of them. Some of the pack members' own families don't know that they're wolves," Billy explained.

"Aye? Are ye worried that I canna keep a secret?" Chris asked.

"That's not what they are worried about," Sam stated.

"They want to make sure that you are aware of that fact so that you don't accidentally say something to someone not in the know. We don't talk about the packs or vampires outside of the council or pack meetings," Jacob added. He still wasn't sure about the fact his pack member imprinted on a vampire, but as he looked to the girl standing next to him, he knew he couldn't argue against it. He had imprinted on Renesmee, and although it had saved everyone's lives at the time, over the past few years he has had a chance to get to know the girl and he wouldn't want anyone else in his life in that capacity. However, that did not mean he would not give Seth hell about this.

Chris nodded, "I understand."

Billy grinned, "Now, it is our understanding that you are like the Cullen's and you get your sustenance from animals. Is that correct?"

"Aye."

"And they have explained the treaty to you?"

"Aye."

"So you understand that as a cold one, you are not typically allowed to cross the borders into our land?"

Moving her head up and down again, Chris told them, "Aye, I know this."

"If you know this, then why were we told to stand down earlier today?" Leah sneered.

Seth stood up and glared at his sister, "She was running away from me and I was chasing her. No one had the opportunity to show her where the borders were and she was just trying to get away. She never crossed the border. You need to back off!"

"I need to back off? Your imprint…"

"Is none of your business except in knowing that she is off limits and you can't touch her," Seth growled.

Jacob moved quickly in front of his subordinate, "Leah stand down or you can leave. We allowed our betas here, but that doesn't mean you can interfere."

"Fine," Leah took a step back away from her alpha in a huff. She hated knowing what her brother imprinted on, and the fact she couldn't do anything about it. Imprints were sacred to their tribe, and she was just now getting used to the fact that she would have to continue to deal with Renesmee. Chris was going to take a little longer to accept.

Billy knew this might happen. Leah is very protective of her brother and even though she finally imprinted, she was still a bit of a hothead; and she made no secret in spilling her dislike of the fact she was going to get a vampire as a sister-in-law. "Let's continue," he announced.

"I think this girl has had a shock today and we are throwing a lot at her at once. Finding out that someone imprints on you is hard enough, but when you are a cold one and your natural enemy imprints on you, it can be hard to take. I think her reaction today was not so out of the ordinary and acceptable behavior. She did not bite anyone, or hurt anyone, she ran. Put yourselves in her shoes and think about how you would react in her situation," Old Quil spoke up for the first time. He had been sitting back and observing the girl and her reactions. The way she held Seth's hand told him that she depended on him, even if she didn't realize it herself. She may not like the fact that she was the imprint of a wolf, but there was something in there that wasn't against it. He didn't believe she was a threat to them or anyone else in the tribe.

Billy concurred, "I agree. It couldn't have been easy and she didn't set out to break any laws."

Clearing her throat, Sue addressed the crowd, "No one here had any control over who they imprinted on. Some know that lesson better than others. Therefore, you cannot judge Chris or Seth for this act of nature and the ancestors. If you want to condemn her for being a vampire, will you condemn Seth for imprinting on her? Will you condemn the ancestors for picking this woman for him? Will you condemn your very natures?"

The wolves in the room felt the chastisement of the words their elders spoke, and even if they had not spoken against Chris or the couple, the words made them all feel like they had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Shaking their heads, the wolves acknowledged the truth that had been spoke, even if it was very reluctantly for a certain female wolf.

"Billy, has the council already decided?" Sam inquired.

"We have. We met earlier this afternoon and reserved judgment until we met Seth's imprint. However, now that we have met her, we will tell you our decision. It is understandable that you would not want to live on Quileute land; however, you are allowed to cross the borders as needed. We caution you in this that when you are on the reservation, you cannot talk about cold ones or the packs with anyone. Even if it is a known pack member, you never know who can be listening in. Next, you must keep to all other points on the treaty my father made with the Cullen's. You cannot bite any person, and you cannot attack anyone on the reservation. If you find you are having problems with someone, find Seth or one of us in this room. If you choose you do want to live on our land… you will be welcome to do so," Billy explained and the other council members gave their agreement rendering the decision complete.

Leah knew that was coming and although she felt chastised, she still didn't like the idea of a vampire being allowed onto their land. There was nothing she could do about it though and snorted with derision as she shook her head. The council had spoken and her brother had imprinted, there was nothing she could do.

Sam and Jacob nodded and accepted the decision without qualms. They knew their job and they didn't think Chris was really a threat. It said something about her that she had been willing to face their tribal leaders and attend tonight; not many people would be willing to do that, especially if they were vampires as well.

Jared felt the same as the two alphas. He thought the strange vampire was brave… even if she did talk with a strange accent.

"Thank ye," Chris bowed her head in deference.

Seth was over the moon. Today was shaping up to be a very good day. He found his imprint and he got the blessing from his mother and the other tribal leaders. Plus if Chris wanted to come onto the reservation, she was allowed. They were not going to be separated; and he would make sure from this day on, she understood that they were going to be together for an eternity.


	6. A Place Our Own

**A/N: I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday. I put the computer away for a bit and spent time with the family. It was nice, but I am glad to be writing again. I think I was going through withdrawal. LOL. Enjoy the new chapter… we are far from over. I do have a few plans for the story. **

Chapter 6 – A Place Our Own

Rolling her eyes, Leah left the Cullen home in a huff. There was nothing she could do about the council's decision, but she hated what they were going to allow this stranger to do. It was bad enough that Seth had imprinted on a vampire, but now to let that woman on their land… it was not right. What did they know about her? She was a stranger to everyone but the Cullen's. Even her brother didn't really know this Chris person. What if she was a wolf in sheep's clothing? It wasn't right.

Sue shook her head. Her daughter still had much to learn and she had hoped that Leah would have calmed down after she imprinted. The younger woman had in a way, but not completely, and that had not changed after Leah found out she was pregnant. Sighing, the female wolf was who she was and no one was going to change her. She stood up and walked over to her son, "Ignore your sister. You know how she can be. As for a place to live, here." Placing a key in his hand, she answered his unspoken question, "Charlie never sold the house after he moved onto the reservation. He said he felt like he needed to keep it. When I told him what was going on, he wanted you to use the house for however long you need to."

"Mom?" Seth asked. He didn't know what to say. This was more than he ever expected.

"It is off the reservation and will also give you two some privacy. We just wanted you to have options, but if you would prefer to live elsewhere, we will understand. Just know it is available to you."

Standing up, Seth beamed as he hugged his mother, "Thanks mom, and tell Charlie thank you also."

"You can tell him yourself. You are still having dinner with us tomorrow night like you promised."

"Yes, ma'am."

Sue turned to Chris and smiled warmly, "You are more than welcome to come as well, but I will understand if you would rather pass."

"Thank ye," the newly mated vampire returned the smile with one of her own, but she already knew she would not be attending dinner, especially if Leah was going to be there. She was still trying to get used to the idea that she was mated to a wolf; she didn't need to add to the frustrations and stress. However, being pulled into a hug by Sue was extremely surprising and didn't think the mother would go that far. Many people feared her kind and the tribe even had guardians, so for the other woman to hug her, it was a bit of a shock.

"Take care of my son," Sue whispered and then released Chris.

Nodding, Chris's eyes cut to Seth before returning to the woman who stood before her, "Aye." She wasn't sure what made her agree to such a thing, but the acceptance had come fairly easily for her. Maybe, and she wouldn't fully agree at this moment in time, but maybe Edward and Jasper were right. There was just something about Seth that called out to her and something deep inside answered back; a connection beyond anything she had ever experienced before, and one she could not deny… as much as she wanted to.

When the council left shortly after this, Seth turned to his destined mate and grinned as he held up the key, "Want to go check out our new digs?"

"I ne'er said I would move in wit ye right away. Did I?" Chris inquired as she scowled. In all actuality, she wanted to go look, but she wasn't going to let him just dictate their relationship.

Seth's smile increased, "No, but you know you want to."

"Ugh! Fine, let's be off then!" She finally gave up and threw her hands up in the air, but there was a small thrill that ran through her at the thought of being alone in a house with Seth. Catching the expressions and the way Jasper and Edward were attempting not to laugh, Chris glared at them and growled, "I'd be quiet if ye know what is good fer ye." She and Seth were out of the house moments later and she could hear the mirth coming from inside the house as soon as they were gone. She might just have to kill two vampires.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Leah growled as she walked into her house and slammed the door behind her.

Leah's mate and husband, Mike, came out of the bedroom with his brow raised in question, "Honey, you have got to calm down or it won't be good for the baby. Now what happened? I thought you were going to a council meeting."

Snorting, she shook her head and rolled her eyes, "I went and they are going to allow her to come onto our land!"

"Her who?"

"My brother finally imprinted."

"That's great news… isn't it?" Mike wasn't so sure since his wife looked less than thrilled about the whole thing. She couldn't be bad at her brother for finally finding someone, could she? Yes, she was the overprotective older sister, but she took it to the extreme at times; especially since Seth wasn't a little kid any longer.

"He imprinted on one of those leeches!" She yelled.

"What?"

"You heard me right. He imprinted on a cold one, a vampire, and now the council has decided that since he imprinted on her, she is allowed to come onto our land."

"But I thought the treaty…"

"No, they are making an exception with her since she is Seth's mate and eats animals instead of people. What if something happens to my brother? What if he gets cut and she can't control herself? What if she tries to kill Seth?"

Walking over to his wife, Mike pulled her into his arms, "You have got to calm down. It's not good for the baby for you to be so upset. Besides, it was their decision to allow her, so they apparently trust her. Has she been around before?"

"No, she is visiting from Scotland and talks funny."

He chuckled, "I'm sure she thinks we are the ones that talk funny."

"You're not funny."

"I know honey. They must feel they can trust her if they are allowing her on the Quileute land. Right?"

"I guess," she finally conceded.

"And there isn't much you can do about it since you said imprints are sacred and no one in the pack can hurt them. Right?"

"I know, but I still don't like it. There is too much that we don't know about her. She could take my brother away from his family, she could kill him, and she is a fucking leech. How did this even happen?"

"Leah, to ask that question would be to ask how you and I got together. You imprinted on me… remember?"

Dropping her head to her husband's chest, she exhaled, "I know I did, but why a vampire. We are their enemy, and vice versa."

Mike pulled her closer to him and whispered, "I'm sure there is a reason." To himself he added, _"And if a problem does arise, Leah may not be able to do anything, but that doesn't mean I can't." _He would do anything for his wife. She may be able to kick his ass… when she isn't pregnant, but that did not mean he didn't want to take care of her and protect her. Kissing the top of her head, he knew he would protect her with his life if he needed to.

Seth and Chris made it to the house and unlocked it. Walking inside, the furniture had been covered with sheets and there was a thick layer of dust, but with some tidying up, it would be the perfect place for both of them to get to know one another.

Turning towards his intended, Seth explained, "There are two bedrooms, so we can each have one. I know you don't sleep, but I also figured you would want your own space." He inwardly groaned at how nervous he sounded. He wanted to sound calm, cool, collected, and confident, but he had a feeling he was falling flat.

Looking over her shoulder at the man standing behind her, Chris thought it was kind of cute that he was so anxious and nervous, but she would not laugh in his face because she had a feeling that would make everything worse. They were mates or something was there and they had to figure this out. Well, he already had, but she had some figuring out to do, and finding amusement in his anxiety was probably not the best way to start out, "Ye know, I don't bite and you don't have to be scared."

"I'm not scared. It's just…" his voice tapered off.

"This is new and we are trying to figure it out."

"Something like that," Seth ran his hand through his hair. He already knew, but she was still trying to work it out and it was a little intimidating when he thought about the fact she might decide to leave him. It was the last thing he wanted.

Chris could tell that this man was suffering a bit and she wanted to do what she could to ease it. It was something inside her that told her that she couldn't bear it if she caused his one person pain whether it was physical, emotion, or mental. She needed to help calm him, and before she knew it she was standing before him and placed her cold hand upon his burning cheek, "We are in this together." And as soon as the words were spoken, Chris knew they were true. Regardless of what else happens to them, they were in this together… side by side. As she accepted that as the truth and fact, a damn broke inside of her and she knew she would never be able to leave this man ever again.


	7. No Choice

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! I got some great news this New Year, Wedding Day Jitters was nominated for top 10 best stories completed in Dec 2013. If you would like to vote for it (and I hope you do), you can go to www dot twifanfictionrecs dot com. The link can also be found on my profile page. You can vote once a day until the poll closes on 2/1/2014. Also, I have started my new Jasper/Bella story called Meetings, Memories, and Destiny. Now on with this story… Chris has finally accepted the facts of life that Seth is her imprint, but do you really think I am going to make it that easy for them? That just isn't me. LOL. Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 7 – No Choice

It had been a week since Chris had stepped into Seth's life and that of the rest of the Quileute tribe. She had yet to come onto their land, but she didn't feel comfortable doing that, even if she did have an open invitation. Somehow knowing they hated you just for what you were, and had no choice in being, put a damper on things and the last thing she wanted to do was to stoke the fires of hatred for her kind.

Sitting on a cliff overlooking the sea, Chris thought about her life and how it had changed so much in just eight days. If she could cry, she might actually let the tears flow. It wasn't that she hated her situation; the opposite was true… for the most part. Seth was a patient man and she had found that they actually had a few things in common. It was nice having him around, but she missed home and what was familiar about it all. Here, she felt out of place, and it didn't help that the wolves pretty much hated her just for being a vampire. Snorting with derision, she shook her head and muttered softly, "It wasna like I had a choice in tat matter eiter."

There were a lot of things that were vague in her memory from before she was turned, but she could remember the day she awoke and found out that she was no longer human, she had awoken as a monster from old wives tales. Her family was gone and the only person she had was the person that had changed her. She never really understood why he chose her and not someone else…

**_Flashback…_**

_Christine Campbell was seventeen and had just gotten betrothed. It wasn't someone she was particularly fond of, but it was an arranged marriage her father had made for her and being the dutiful daughter, she accepted. It was the early 1800s, and Ian Campbell was a prestigious surgeon as well as a peer of the realm, having been knighted by King George III in 1809 when Christine was only three. She grew up in a well to do family and wanted for nothing, and it was her job to follow her father's orders, and then later those of her husband's, but she never made it that far. _

_She hated the fact that her father had arranged a marriage with her to Charles MacGregor, who was fifteen years her senior and had the manners of a pig, and Christine couldn't stand him. MacGregor wanted a young bride that could bear him children and didn't care if she had her own ideas or dreams for her life. Well, her father didn't really care either. She had wanted to go into medicine, but it was not possible, not then. _

_As the daughter of a peer, she dressed in the finest clothes, had the best finishing school education, and was beautiful with her long raven hair that was silky and shiny. She had been sought after by many men, but none had measured up according to her father, and she had trusted him. Always feeling like the beloved daughter, she was spoiled to a point by the family patriarch and her two brothers; and she never questioned anything until her father introduced her to her new fiancé, and then her world changed. _

_Charles MacGregor has somehow managed to obtain a title and become an Earl during his lifetime. He also had a successful law practice and held a seat in parliament, although there were rumors that not everything was on the up and up. His first wife died during childbirth, and his second had run off with the stable hand; which meant that Christine would be his third wife, and it was something she detested. _

_Her brothers and father always treated her as a lady, while he talked down to her and treated her more like a servant than a fiancée. His manners were lacking and his long narrow face looked even more so with his thinning hair and tall slender body. How he got on in a society such as theirs was still a mystery. Oh how many times had she had her father to break the engagement? She had lost count, and it had never worked. She thought she would never be free, but then something happened. _

_The day before she was to exchange vows with MacGregor, Christine decided to take a walk in the park. She needed to feel one last moment of freedom before the shackles were forever bound her to a destiny she never wanted. Taking a stroll through the green park that was only a block away from her family home in the city, she was stopped by a stranger. _

_"It is too beautiful a day and your face is too lovely to look so downcast," the man said. _

_Startled, Christina whipped her head around and found the person that had spoken to her. He wore tinted spectacles on his face, which told her he had means. His clothes were high quality and tailored, and he appeared to be a gentleman and not just some street urchin. His accent was from the south, which meant he was from England and not Scotland, but that didn't seem to matter to her. She never thought it odd that he stuck to the shadows, not then; however perspective changes after one goes through a change. "I beg your pardon. Is there something I can help ye wit?" She questioned him. There was something about him that intrigued her, beguiled her. _

_Taking a step closer, the stranger smiled charmingly, "To gaze upon your beauty is gift enough."_

_She could feel herself blushing and was unable to stop it. It was wrong of her to find even a hint of interest in this man because she was an engaged woman, but something caught her attention and she couldn't break the spell, "Tank ye."_

_"I couldn't help but noticing that in this lovely environment, you look so forlorn."_

_"It is nothing," she curtsied and tried to move on, but he stopped her once again._

_"I could help you."_

_"What do ye mean?"_

_"I could get you out of your engagement."_

_The temptation was almost too great, but there was something in the back of her mind that said if she allowed this stranger to help, there would be blood on her hands… and that was the last thing she wanted, "No, tank ye." She hurried away without another word or backwards glance at the man. How had he known she had a fiancé? How had he…? Did he bewitch her?_

_Later that night, the Campbell family received word that Charles MacGregor had died by a gunshot wound to the heart. Apparently he had been having a tryst with another man's wife and was killed when found in bed with the other woman. However, in the back of Christine's mind, she had to wonder if it was real or a set up. The stranger's face kept appearing to her. _

_As the dutiful grieving fiancée, Christine had to go through the motions and pretend like she was saddened by the passing and the missed opportunity to be married to such a man. She wasn't, but she had become a very good actress since her betrothal, and the people around her were convinced she was playing her part. Eventually, she was sent to the family's country estate to grieve in solitude, returning two months later when her father called her back to the city, but what she found instead was a massacre. Her parents, brothers, and even the servants were dead and the house looked like it had been ransacked. Upon seeing the gruesome site, she fainted. _

_Burning… it burned so much and she could hear herself cry out with the pain and agony. Christine tried to escape it, but there was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide from it. It consumed her, engulfed her, and charred her from the inside out. She was sure she was in the fires of hell and there was no way out… and then suddenly it stopped. Everything stopped: her heart, her blood, her pain. It was all gone. Blinking her eyes open, she could see every miniscule piece of dust in the elaborate and posh bedroom she occupied. How? Grabbing her throat, she burned still, but this was not the same. She was hungry? No, thirsty? She needed to quench the burning in her throat. _

_Instantly she was out of the bed and breathed in. She smelled it, something wonderful and ripping the door off the hinges, she ran to find what she craved… and find it she did. Lined up in the dining room were three people, tied to chairs, and they smelled wonderful. Unable to hold herself back, Christine bit them and drank them dry. It wasn't until after the bloodlust had passed that she realized what she had just done. "What's happenin' to me? What… what did I just…?" She cried out and sank to her knees. _

_"You did what was natural and they were my gift to you," a voice said from behind her._

_She was on her feet and hand her hands around the other person's neck a moment later, "Who are ye?"_

_Smirking, he was not afraid of this woman, "Me? I am the person that gave you a new life. You looked so sad in the park that day and I could see the reason for your distress in your mind. So, I rescued you. You are now a person to be feared, a person who is in charge, and a person who can destroy anyone that stands in your way. I made you like me. You are a vampire."_

_They were vague, but a few memories of her meeting this stranger in the park and walking into her home and finding everyone dead hovered on the edge of her conscious. Appalled, she accused him, "Ye killed tem all."_

_"I did," he chuckled before schooling is features and scowling, "Now, release me."_

_Somehow, she held no will to disobey him and found herself following the order. It wasn't possible. She wanted to kill him for what he had done to her family. His laugh caught her attention and she was very afraid and wanted to cower in his presence, "How did ye?"_

_"That is an easy question, my dear. Some vampires have gifts, and I am one of them. I can see pictures in your mind of things that are troubling you and I can also plant suggestions that you have no choice but to follow."_

_"Who are ye?"_

_"My name is Richard Barnes and I was turned into a vampire two hundred years ago. You are to be my new companion."_

_Shaking her head, Christine denied him, "No, no I don't wan te." She tried to run, but was told to stop and she did. Just as there was no escape from the burning, there was no escape from this man; at least until he met his untimely death a little over fifty years later. Then she was free. _

_It was about that time that she met Carlisle and discovered a different way to live and changed her eating habits. No longer did she prey on humans, but now she drank from animals and they sustained her. She no longer had to wear tinted spectacles to hide her red eyes; she could now blend amongst the people and make her own destiny. She was truly free. _

**_End flashback…_**

Chris shook her head at the memories. Being turned into a vampire had not been her choice, and she never wanted to lose her family the way she had. The choice had been made on her behalf by someone else, and now she was hated because of that decision someone had made for her. It was stupid… the hate and prejudice. Yes, there were bad vampires out there, but not all vampires could be grouped into the same category; just like she was sure not all shape shifters were the same.

Sighing, she looked around her again. She had been born, raised, and changed in bonny Scotland; and it was still her home, even though she had travelled the world from time to time. During the flapper revolution, she had cut her hair and had dropped the name Christine to become just plain Chris, and now she was mated to a wolf and for the time being living in Forks, Washington; one day she would return to her home country, however, she was finding that her current situation might just become a true second home to her as well.

Hearing footsteps behind her, she stood up and spun around to find Seth behind her and unconsciously found herself smiling. This was the reason for her attitude change, but she wouldn't tell him that just yet, "Are ye done with yer rounds?"

"Yep. Ready to go home?" Seth asked grinning from ear to ear. Her smile had the ability to steal his breath away.

"Aye. Let's go," she said and they walked side by side down to the car. Scotland might always be her primary home, but Forks wasn't so bad.


	8. A Storm is Brewing

**A/N: Chris didn't exactly have a choice and was forced into the vampire life. She was stalked and her family murdered along with her servants. Poor girl, and now she is hated just because of what she was and something she cannot change. At least Seth accepts her. Enjoy the new chapter. **

**PS... There is still time to vote for Wedding Day Jitters for the top ten best stories completed in Dec 2013. The link to vote in on my profile page. You can vote once every 24 hours through 2/1/2014. Thank you everyone!**

Chapter 8 – A Storm is Brewing

Every day and night it was the same thing. She would come home and rant, venting about how it was wrong that Seth was with a vampire; that no wolf should ever imprint on a vampire, but there was nothing she could do. Leah wasn't running the lines with the others because she was pregnant, but she still attended the meetings and such, and would still check on everyone. She could still shift although she was told the further along she was she would have to be careful since it was all together possible that she would not carry to term like a normal human, and so she had stopped shifting about a month ago. Most wolves would only carry to 63 days and she was beyond that, but she already looked further along in her pregnancy than she already was. She was only 15 weeks and she looked like she was closer to 30 weeks, and so did the baby. If this kept up, it meant that she would only carry the baby for half the time of a normal human pregnancy. Was that even possible? Her doctor didn't seem worried and he was a tribal doctor who helped Carlisle with the wolves. He wanted her to be seen by Carlisle, but she had refused, her prejudice once again making her decisions for her.

Mike would listen to his wife as she raged about her brother and his imprint every day and try to placate her, knowing there wasn't much he could do and there was even less she could do. None of the wolves could step in and sever the connection, or do anything to Chris because once a wolf imprints it was a sacred act and to go against it would be a death sentence for the wolf that attempted it. Leah's hands were tied and all she could do was scream and cry about how wrong it was, about how Chris was putting her brother in danger, and about how Chris was going to take her brother away; and Mike listened to it all and would hold Leah close cooing to her and calming her down, telling her not to get worked up for the baby.

Inside Mike wished there was something more he could do for his wife. As much as he loved holding her and soothing her, he didn't think they should have to go through this every night. Something had to give. Leah couldn't do anything against Chris, and honestly a human going against a vampire was less than ideal, but he didn't know what to do. Leah wasn't listening to him and he was starting to worry about her peace of mind and the pregnancy. His wife was more important right now. Sighing, he figured he would give it one more shot, "Baby, you have got to calm down. There is nothing you can change. Right?"

"I know!" Leah belted out. She had just returned from another meeting and could smell Chris all over her brother and it made her temper flare yet again. There was something inherently wrong about having a vampire as a sister-in-law… hell having a vampire mating to a wolf period. Every time she saw her brother she thought of the fact he imprinted on one of their enemies and it got her blood boiling, and then she couldn't control her temper, but the best she could do was to throw a fit in front of her husband knowing he would be there to calm her down and hold her until she was once again at peace. Since Chris was Seth's imprint there was nothing anyone could do except accept the fact that they now had a leech in the family. Leah wasn't so accepting and couldn't understand why everyone else seemed to be. Yes, Jacob had imprinted on Renesmee, but she was nonvenomous and only half-vampire; plus, she still ate human food. Chris was just too different, too much of a vampire, and too dangerous to keep around if you asked her; although no one did, and it wasn't like it would make a difference anyway since her brother was mated it.

"Since there's nothing you can do, wouldn't it be better to start accepting it?" Mike hesitantly suggested knowing that it might set her off.

"Accept it? You want me to accept that… that thing into my family?"

"I am not saying you have to accept her into the family, but you have to accept that she is here to stay and there is nothing that can be done. Right? And besides, didn't you tell me that they are moving slow and are just friends and staying in two different rooms? It isn't like they are real mates."

Waddling over to the couch, she sat down carefully before crossing her arms over her chest and exhaling loudly, "I know I should, but we are always taught that the vampires are bad, and that although we have a treaty with the Cullen's they still need to be watched. We should never let our guard down; so isn't accepting and embracing this thing into the fold dropping our guard? And real mates or not, he imprinted on her and from what Jake says, vampires have true mates and Seth is Chris's true mate."

"I didn't realize that. As for letting your guard down… I don't think so. I think you still need to be on guard and watch her, but they are allowing her a few freedoms because she is Seth's imprint. That's all."

"It's not right. They were going to let her live on our land. Who's to say she wouldn't have gone on a killing spree when Seth was asleep. She still can because she is allowed to cross the boarders."

"Wouldn't you know it was her and then you could deliver justice?"

"Yes," Leah grumbled not wanting to acknowledge that little fact.

"Wouldn't she try to kill people in town before she tried to kill people on our land?"

Another point she did not want to concede, "Maybe."

"And if she killed anyone in town, wouldn't you be able to tell it was her and thus do something about it?"

"Yes."

"So, don't you think you need to calm down a little bit? She has been here for three weeks and nothing has happened yet."

"I know, but that doesn't mean she isn't a ticking time bomb. We don't even know her story!"

"Have you ever asked her?"

"Why would I talk to her?"

Shaking his head, Mike tried not to laugh as he sat down and pulled his wife into his arms. He kissed the top of her head and put his hands on her expanding belly, "I'm just saying baby. How about we forget about Chris and your brother for right now and talk about our upcoming anniversary. What would you like to do?"

Leah had almost forgotten. It had been almost four years since they got married. They had a fast courtship after she had imprinted on him and were married six months to the date after she imprinted; and now their anniversary was only two weeks away. "I don't know," she answered with a beaming smile. Her husband had successfully turned her attention from more stressful matters to something more joyful.

**_At the Cullen household…_**

"Leah is still upset about the whole Chris situation," Renesmee spoke aloud to the man walking next to her in the moonlight. The sun had just set and now they were walking under the blanket of a million stars on a rare clear night in Forks.

Running his hand through his hair, Jacob sighed, "I know, but I don't know what to do about it. I am fairly certain Chris is safe since Leah can't do anything to her, however, I have a bad feeling that something is going to go down and it isn't going to be pretty; and somehow Chris is going to be caught in the middle. I just wish I had more to go on than a gut feeling. I told Seth to keep a sharp eye out and not to let Chris out of his sight for even a moment, but I feel like I am overreacting or something."

Renesmee grabbed his hand and squeezed, "If you have a feeling, follow it. I trust your gut more than some of Alice's visions. I think something is going to happen as well."

They were disrupted by a short brunette running up to them, "A body is going to be found and Chris's scent is going to be on it, but there will be no teeth marks and the body won't be drained."

"Like I said…" the half-breed muttered before they all took off towards the Cullen house.

**_At Seth and Chris's house…_**

Seth had just finished eating the dinner Chris had made for him and walked into the living room to see her flipping through a book on the couch. Leaning up against the archway, he didn't think he would ever get tired of watching her… at least he hadn't over the past three weeks and still it felt so new to him, almost dreamlike; and he was still learning things about her. Like tonight was the first time she cooked for him; he hadn't even known she could cook, and it was delicious. He didn't know about her past or how she became a vampire, he was kind of waiting on her to tell him, but he was curious about her life before he met her.

"Did enyone tell ye it's rood te stare?" Chris asked without lifting her head from her book.

That accent turned Seth's insides to mush and made his heart skip a beat, or maybe it was her voice, either way, he was finding that he was starting to fall further in love with her… no that was wrong, he was already long gone. Pushing himself away from the wall, he joined her on the couch smirking, "I can't help but stare when there is something so captivating in front of me."

If she could have blushed, she would have. Over the past few weeks they had gotten very comfortable with each other and had even progressed in their relationship to kissing and holding hands, and she would admit only to herself that part of her wanted more; and she knew he did as well, but she didn't want to rush anything. Snickering, Chris finally gazed at him and teased, "Oh aye? And wha is that? The window?"

Brushing some hair out of her face, he leaned in closely and whispered, "No, I think it is the raven haired beauty with the sexy accent." He moved his face towards hers until their lips brushed together and that ignited a flame inside both of them. Soon the brief touch wasn't enough, they both wanted more and pressed their lips together harder, wanting to consume each other as their lips and tongues danced with each other.

They jumped apart when Seth's cell phone started to ring. They ignored it at first, but whoever it was had hung up and called right back. Pulling it out of his pocket, he growled, "What?"

"Dude, if I interrupted something I'm sorry, but you and Chris need to get over to the Cullen place now," Jacob ordered.

Running a hand over his face, Seth grumbled, "What's going on?"

"Just get over here, now."

"We'll be there in a few minutes," the younger wolf muttered and hung up the phone. There was something in his alpha's voice that told him trouble was brewing and he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear. What was going on? Was the tentative peace he and Chris were sharing about to be destroyed? He wasn't sure, but as he looked at his mate, he knew he would do anything to keep her from harm and protected, "We need to go over to the Cullen's."

It was instinct to try and sooth her mate and so as soon as he looked at her with worried eyes, Chris immediately wrapped her arms around him and laid her head over his chest listening to his heartbeat, "Is everything alright?"

Returning her embrace, Seth kissed the top of her head, "I don't know, but something is going on and we need to get over to the Cullen's house."

Chris lifted her head and locked her eyes with those of her mate's, "Then let's go and no matter what happens, we're in this together."

Her words lifted the weight of worry and fear from Seth. She was right; no matter what they were in this together. It was the first time she ever said something like that that and it made the feelings of love and hope expand that much more. He never wanted to let her go, "You're right. Come on. The faster we get there, the faster we can get back." No matter what Jacob had to tell them, they would face this together and they would make sure they stuck beside each other side by side. No one would be able to tear them apart. They weren't prepared for what they were about to hear.

When they had arrived at the Cullen house, they were ushered into the living room and everyone was looking grave. It didn't bode well, and that also meant the news was of the worst kind. Impatient as always, Seth asked, "Well, what is it?"

Clearing her throat, Alice spoke up, "I had a vision. A body will be found behind the café in Forks. There will not be teeth marks, but Chris's scent will be on the body, not strongly though. The body will also not be drained."

"Then it's someone trying to set her up!" Seth roared jumping to his feet and only returned to his seat when Chris pulled him back down.

"We agree," Carlisle said calmly, "But we don't know who. Based on the fact that Alice can't see anything except the body and the fact that Chris's scent will be found, it is someone associated with the wolves or an unknown party."

Jacob shook his head, "It can't be a wolf because we can't attack an imprint."

"Regardless of who it is, Chris will need to be watched 24/7 so that she has an alibi. I know that Seth has pack duties…" Jasper started and was interrupted.

"He can stay with Chris. That is his priority right now," Jacob declared.

Nodding, Seth said, "Thank you Jake."

"It may also be best if you two stayed here for the time being," Jasper suggested.

Chris and Seth glanced at each other before looking at the southern vampire, and Chris accepted the invitation, "Aye, I tink ye might be right."

"This is only temporary until we can figure out who would do this. Since the body had your scent on it, we can only assume it is someone who has a grudge against you. Do you know who that might be?" Esme inquired.

"You're right," Edward said before Chris could say anything.

Narrowing her eyes on the mind reader, the Scottish vamp growled, "I really wish ye wouldna do tat."

"Who?" Several asked.

"Leah," Edward answered.

Seth shook his head, "My sister wouldn't do something like that. It has to be someone else. Besides, she's pregnant."

"He has a point. I don't think it would be her," Jasper spoke up, "However, it could be someone associated with her or someone else entirely. We can't focus on just one possibility. We need to look at all angles."

Feeling Chris sag against him, Seth wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. This was not what they had expected to hear, and the fact that an innocent life would be lost so that the blame could be put on his mate… he didn't know what to think. Breathing in her scent, he took comfort that they would do what they could do protect her, but what happened if the wolves got whipped into a frenzy and wanted to lynch her, could he still protect her? He would give his life trying.


End file.
